Three Days
by Wenya
Summary: Lucius hat ein Problem: Er soll Severus Kind zu Voldemort bringen.Aber bisher hat Severus es geschaftt es erfolgreich zu verstecken und Lucius hat nur noch drei Tage Zeit...
1. Der Anfang

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, bis auf Mira und Laila gehören J.K. Rowling und nicht mir.  
  
Vorwort:   
  
Schon mal als Vorwarnung: Erstens ist es wahrscheinlich, dass nicht der gewinnt der es meistens tut und zweitens wird jemand sterben im Laufe der Geschichte, nun gut mehrere, aber ich will nicht zuviel Verraten……  
  
Wenn ihr es trotzdem lesen wollt freut es mich natürlich, aber das reviewn nicht vergessen! Viel Spaß dann!  
  
Three Days  
  
Kapitel 1: Der Anfang  
  
Vom Schmerz gepeinigt sank er auf die Knie. Der Waldboden war feucht vom Regen. Eine nasse Strähne seines nun silberblonden Haars löste sich aus seinem Zopf und fiel in sein Gesicht.  
  
Die ganze Zeit tobte ein unglaublicher Schmerz in seinem Körper. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu schreien. Durch den dumpfen Schleier des Bluts, welches durch seine Ohren rauschte, hörte er Gelächter. Dann sprach jemand mit ihm:  
  
„Steh auf, Lucius!"  
  
Im selben Moment war der Schmerz verschwunden.  
  
Lucius Malfoy kauerte vor Schmerzen gekrümmt auf dem nassen Waldboden. Das Blut lief seinen Mund hinunter und nur sehr langsam kam er auf die Beine.   
  
„Das war zu langsam! Crucio!"  
  
Wieder zwang ihn der Fluch in die Knie.  
  
„So nun schneller!"  
  
Noch einmal ließ der Schmerz nach, doch diesmal stand er schneller auf.  
  
Nun stand er seinem Meister gegenüber, dreckig, nass und blutend.   
  
Lucius bemühte sich nicht zu zittern. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte und warmes Blut lief seinen Hals hinunter.  
  
Der dunkle Lord zog quälend langsam seine Kreise um Lucius, der versuchte bewegungslos dazustehen. Voldemort blieb nun vor ihm stehen.  
  
„Lucius! Dir ist klar wofür diese Strafe ist?"  
  
Lucius fluchte im Kopf, es war also noch nicht vorbei, er sank auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Ja My Lord."  
  
„Los steh auf! Du wirst mir dieses Kind bringen! Und bring seinen Vater gleich mit! Du hast drei Tage Zeit!"  
  
Er erhob sich und mit möglichst festem Schritt trat er in den Kreis zurück.  
  
Erneut erklang Voldemorts Stimme:  
  
„Ihr könnt nun gehen."   
  
Sofort apparierte Lucius vor seinem Anwesen.  
  
Später lag er im Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Egal wie er sich drehte, nie lag er ohne Schmerzen da.  
  
Wie sollte er nur an dieses Kind herankommen? Seine Eltern waren nicht dumm und schützten es gut. Lucius schüttelte es. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass sich der Vater des Kindes einmal so abwenden würde. Doch warum der Lord so ein Interesse an dem Neugeborenen hatte, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er dieses Kind haben musste, irgendwie, egal wie.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er morgen mal in der Schule vorbeischauen und genauer sehen wie die Situation aussah.  
  
Fluchend vor Schmerz drehte er sich auf die Seite und schlief bald darauf vor Erschöpfung ein.   
  
Severus wurde von einem dumpfen Schlag ins Gesicht wach. Laila lag wieder ruhig neben ihm, aber er sah die Falten auf ihrer Stirn. Sanft strich er über ihre Wange und ihr Ausdruck entspannte sich.  
  
Die Straßenlaterne schien ins Zimmer und auch das ausglühende Feuer im Kamin brachte seltsames Licht mit sich.  
  
Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er langsam gehen sollte. Seufzend strich er Laila noch einmal über das Haar und stand dann leise auf, um sich anzuziehen. Nachdem er seine Robe übergezogen hatte, ging er nach nebenan, um ihr eine kurze Nachricht zu schreiben.   
  
Dann so leise er konnte warf er durch den Türspalt ein Blick ins nächste Zimmer. Mit einem Lächeln wendete er sich ab und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er den Zettel auf den Nachttisch legte und bevor er ging Laila noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Sehr leise verließ er dann die Wohnung.  
  
Auf der Straße herrschte die typische Nachtstille, niemand war zu sehen und nachdem er in den Schatten des Hauses getreten war, apparierte er nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts traf er niemanden. Zumindest sah er nichts.  
  
Im Schloss war es still. So wie Nachts immer. Der Blutige Baron flog ihm über den Weg, kurz bevor er seine Bürotür erreicht hatte. Sorgfältig befreite er die Tür von den drei Flüchen. Er trat noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab ein und erst als er sicher war, dass er alleine war entspannte er sich.   
  
Wahrscheinlich war er furchtbar paranoid geworden, aber zu oft wurde ihm gezeigt wie nötig Vorsicht war und das gerade jetzt.  
  
Er zog Mantel und Robe aus und legte sich auf sein Sofa um noch etwas zu schlafen.  
  
„Wie geht es der Kleinen?", wollte Dumbledore beim Frühstück wissen.   
  
Severus konnte sich das selige Lächeln, welches er immer bekam wenn er auf sie angesprochen wurde, nur schwerlich verkneifen.  
  
„Gut, leider hab ich sie nur schlafend gesehen."  
  
Sein Schulleiter sah ihn ernst an.   
  
„Du solltest dir mal ein paar Tage frei nehmen."  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Nein, das ändert nichts. Noch ist es zu gefährlich."  
  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung."  
  
Lucius Tag begann sehr viel früher, als er es geplant hatte. Eine verdammt nervige Eule flog durch sein Schlafzimmer.   
  
„Cissa….", murmelte er. „Narcissa, kümmerst du dich darum?"  
  
Als er keine Antwort bekam, griff er neben sich und fand niemanden. Er stöhnte. Der Tag fing ja wunderbar an!  
  
Lucius stand auf und schnappte sich die Eule. Die Nachricht, die sie trug, machte den Morgen nicht gerade besser und so ging er, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, noch schlechter gelaunt zum Frühstück, als er es am Vorabend gewesen war.  
  
Seine Frau ignorierte er vollständig, er musste sich ihre Probleme zurzeit nicht auch noch anhören.  
  
Er aß wenig und schnell, stand auf und verließ das Haus und sein Grundstück. Kaum hatte er die Grenze überschritten, apparierte er nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Schloss wurde er klitschnass. Warum musste sich das verdammte Wetter auch überlegen von jetzt auf nun die Welt zu fluten??  
  
Triefend stand er in der Eingangshalle. Sämtliche Schüler, die gerade vom Frühstück aus der Großen Halle kamen wichen ihm mit gebührendem Abstand aus. Schon sah er die beiden Männer auf sich zu kommen, die er zurzeit, nein eigentlich schon immer, am meisten verabscheute. Snape und Dumbledore.   
  
Als Snape ihn erkannte, konnte Lucius deutlich sehen wie sein Gesicht noch kälter wurde als sonst schon. Dumbledore hingegen sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
„Oh, ich denke ein kleiner Rundgang durch die Schule sollte genügen, ich dachte mir es wäre sinnvoll sich als Mitglied des Schulrates einmal umzusehen."  
  
Lucius spürte deutlich Severus hasserfüllten Blick auf sich. Aber das war ihm egal, denn er konnte diese Gefühle zurzeit nur teilen.  
  
„Wenn sie meinen Mr. Malfoy. Wollen wir dann?"   
  
Dumbledore wies einladend auf die Große Treppe. Lucius nickte und folgte dem alten Zauberer, während er aus dem Augenwinkel Severus in seinen Kerkern verschwinden sah. „Der Mann hat immer noch nicht verstanden wozu dieser Ort eigentlich da ist", dachte er.  
  
Wenn es möglich war verließ Lucius zwei Stunden später Hogwarts noch schlechter gelaunt, als er gekommen war. Der Besuch war sinnlos gewesen. Sicher, was hatte er überhaupt erwartet? Dass ihm der kleine Stöpsel über den Weg lief? Sicherlich nicht.   
  
Es war sowieso unwahrscheinlich, dass das Kind überhaupt in Hogwarts war. Nur wo war es dann? Bei seiner Mutter wahrscheinlich. Doch die konnte sich so gut wie überall aufhalten. Er hatte weniger als drei Tage Zeit, um sie nicht nur ausfindig zu machen, sondern ihr auch noch das Kind abzunehmen. Gut das sollte das kleinere Problem werden. Ein Fluch sollte da schließlich reichen.  
  
Nur wie machte er diese Frau ausfindig? Über Severus war es am einfachsten, aber der würde ihm das schließlich als letzter erzählen. Wer dann nur?  
  
Den ganzen Tag ließ ihn diese Frage nicht mehr los, bis er am Abend nach Hause kam und die Schwester seiner Frau bei sich im Wohnzimmer fand.   
  
Sie grinste ihn schadenfroh an.  
  
„Lucius! Ich hoffe du hattest einen angenehmen Tag!"   
  
„Halt den Mund, Bellatrix!"  
  
Dass sie ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage gegeben hatte, brauchte sie ja nicht wissen.  
  
„Ich bin noch mal weg. Könnte spät werden."  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er in sein Zimmer, holte seinen Umhang und die Maske und verließ das Haus.   
  
Es war so einfach! Warum war er nur nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Er wusste doch schon lange wo ihre Familie wohnte, wieso nur war er nicht.....   
  
Entnervt schüttelte er den Kopf und apparierte in einem kleinen Ort in Nordengland.  
  
Das Haus lag irgendwo in einer kleinen Nebenstraße, es waren Muggel....   
  
Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte es ihn. Nie hätte er Severus das zugetraut, ein Mudblood!! Gut, deswegen war er aber nicht hier.   
  
Endlich, nach fünfzehn Minuten hatte er das Haus gefunden.   
  
Er machte sich sogar die Mühe zu klopfen. Eine Frau um die Sechzig öffnete ihm und wich erschrocken zurück. Mein Gott, er trug doch noch nicht mal seine Maske. Mit einem Grinsen betrat er das Haus.  
  
Die Frau war schreiend in einen recht kleinen Raum gelaufen, welcher wahrscheinlich das Wohnzimmer sein sollte und klammerte sich an ihren Mann.  
  
„Lächerlich", dachte Lucius schon wieder. Ein Raum von dieser Größe kam gerade Mal als Besenkammer bei ihm vor.  
  
Abfällig sah er auf das alte Paar hinunter.  
  
„Sie brauchen keine Angst haben, solange sie mir sagen was ich hören will, wird ihnen nichts geschehen."  
  
Der Mann schien irgendeinen Anfall von Tapferkeit zu haben, denn er stellte sich in seiner ganzen Größe vor Lucius auf und sah ihm fest in die Augen.   
  
„Was wollen sie?", fragt er.  
  
Lucius lächelte.   
  
„Nichts, nur ihre Tochter besuchen."  
  
„Die...die ist nicht hier", antwortete die kleine Frau mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
„Das weiß ich! Ich möchte wissen wo sie ist. Ich habe quasi eine kleines Geschenk abzuholen."  
  
„Wir wissen nicht wo sie ist."  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!"   
  
Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.   
  
„So wollen sie noch einmal überlegen? Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit, also machen sie schnell!"  
  
Nun wich auch der Mann ängstlich zurück und stellte sich vor seine Frau.   
  
„Wir wissen es nicht, sie hat gesagt es wäre besser so."  
  
Lucius lachte kalt.   
  
„Ja, natürlich. Nur hat sie leider eine Kleinigkeit übersehen….. Was wir mit Leuten machen die uns nicht sagen können was wir brauchen."   
  
Er richtete den Zauberstab auf den Mann. „Crucio!"   
  
Dieser fiel schreiend zu Boden. Die Frau starrte entsetzt erst ihren Mann und dann Lucius an. „Aufhören!!"   
  
Sie wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch durch eine simple Handbewegung des Todessers fiel sie zurück auf das Sofa. Dann hob er den Fluch auf und sah auf das sich krümmende etwas vor ihm.  
  
„Nun ich gehe davon aus das das wehgetan hat."   
  
Ein Wimmern kann als Antwort.  
  
„So, nun irgendwelche Meinungsänderungen?"   
  
Die Frau, die inzwischen neben ihrem Mann kniete sah zu ihm hoch, ihre Augen voll Tränen. „Nein, wir wissen es nicht. Bitte, wir wissen nichts. Lassen sie uns in Ruhe."  
  
Lucius lächelte, kurze Zeit kämpfte er mit der Versuchung doch noch etwas zu verweilen und die Sachen in die Länge zu ziehen. Aber wenn sie nichts wussten verschwendete er nur seine Zeit hier.  
  
„Gut, ganz wie sie meinen. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Das einzige Problem für sie ist nur, dass sie auch gehen werden."   
  
Lucius sah den Mann an.   
  
„Avada Kedavra!"   
  
Er sackte tot zur Erde, seiner Frau entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei.   
  
„Sie haben noch eine Chance, sagen sie mir wo ihre Tochter ist oder wer sie versteckt und ich lasse sie am Leben."  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht..." Sie weinte inzwischen. „Vielleicht.....vielleicht ihr Mann."  
  
Lucius machte große Augen. „Ihr Mann??"  
  
„Severus Snape."  
  
„Danke, das wird nicht sehr hilfreich sein! Avada Kedavra!"   
  
Sie fiel über ihren Mann.  
  
Kurz vor dem Explodieren und langsam sogar etwas besorgt, verließ er das Haus und schickte das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel. Wenn Severus sah wie sehr sie nach seinem Kind suchten,  
  
würde er vielleicht unvorsichtig.  
  
Oh verdammt! Er kannte ihn doch zu gut, um es nicht besser zu wissen. Der Mann war zu Schlau, um bei so was Fehler zu begehen und doch musste er einen finden. Die Folgen sollte er es nicht schaffen wollte er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen.  
  
Aber verheiratet?? Severus?? Nicht das das Kind schon schlimm genug wäre, aber das krönte das Ganze wirklich noch.  
  
Das erste Mal seit Jahren kam Lucius völlig planlos nach Hause. Dumm für Narcissa dass Draco gerade in der Schule war.....  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
ans reviewn denken!! 


	2. Noch 24 Stunden

So es geht weiter, ich hoffe ich bin zeitweilig nicht zu kitschig geworden……., allerdings kommt im nächsten Kapitel das Ende und ich befürchte dass das nicht sehr freundlich wird.  
  
Kapitel 2: Noch 24 Stunden  
  
Die Tür fiel laut krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss, im Laufen zog er sich den Umhang über. Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis endlich auch die schwere Eingangstür zufiel und er über die Ländereien Richtung Hogsmeade lief. Kaum hatte er die Grenze von Hogwarts überschritten disapparierte er.  
  
Die Straßen waren leer und es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille. Es schien ruhiger zu sein als es normal war. Als er sicher war nicht beobachtet zu werden, betrat er das Haus und dann die Wohnung.  
  
Severus stand vor Lailas Bett und konnte sich nicht überwinden sie aus dem Schlaf zu holen. Nicht mit der Nachricht die er hatte und doch musste sie es wissen. Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und strich ihr sanft durch das Gesicht.  
  
„Laila…., komm wach auf."   
  
Mit einem grummeln drehte sie sich zu ihm und sah ihn mit sehr verschlafenen Augen an.   
  
„Sev….was machst du hier?"   
  
Dann wurde ihr Blick angstvoll, beinahe panisch.   
  
„Was? Was ist passiert?"   
  
Sie setzte sich auf.  
  
Mit einem kopfschütteln zog er sie in seine Arme, er konnte sie nicht ansehen.  
  
„Ich….also…, Dumbledore war eben bei mir und……"   
  
Laila löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn mit Stirnrunzeln an.  
  
„Sev was ist los? Sag es, bitte."  
  
„Sie waren bei deinen Eltern."  
  
„Nein, waren sie nicht!!"  
  
Severus sah schweigend zu Boden.  
  
„Sie sind aber ….. sie sind nicht…., oder?"   
  
Doch schon sah Severus die Tränen in ihren Augen, er sagte nichts. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch drückte sie ihn weg und stand auf. Die Tränen liefen nun durch ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Nein, das… das ist nicht wahr! Das kann nicht sein."   
  
Sie begann zu zittern, als Severus aufstand und sie nun doch in den Arm nahm, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr die Kraft hätte alleine zu stehen. Sie weinte in seine Schulter und er kam sich furchtbar schlecht und absolut hilflos vor.  
  
„Sie….sie hatten nicht mal irgendeine Chance. Sie wussten doch nichts. Warum nur?"   
  
Eine neue Welle von Schluchzern nahm ihr die Stimme, nur langsam beruhigte sie sich.  
  
„Es….es ist alles meine Schuld, wäre ich nicht dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen müssen."  
  
„Laila.….bitte. Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Bitte! Das hat doch keinen Sinn."   
  
Er drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich, ihr ganzer Körper bebte.  
  
„Da ist noch etwas….." Er zögerte.  
  
„Möchtest du sie sehen?"   
  
Laila sah zu ihm auf. „Geht das denn?"  
  
„Nun, wenn wir vorsichtig sind."   
  
Severus sah wie förmlich wie ihr Gehirn arbeitete, sie bekam beim Nachdenken immer kleine Fältchen auf der Stirn.  
  
Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
  
„Nein. Nachher ist es eine Falle und sie kriegen uns alle auf einmal."   
  
Severus nickte nur. Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, die durch lautes Geschrei gebrochen wurde.  
  
Severus sah seine Frau an.   
  
„Ich geh schon."   
  
Und mit diesen Worten war er schon auf dem Weg ins Nebenzimmer.  
  
Er entzündete zwei Kerzen mit dem Zauberstab und beugte sich dann über die Wiege.  
  
„Na Kleine, was ist denn los, hmm?"   
  
Er hob sie aus der Wiege vorsichtig auf seinen Arm. Ihr Schreien wurde leiser und weniger.   
  
„Was? Du hast keinen Hunger? Wolltest deinen Vater einfach nur aufscheuchen?"   
  
Er lächelte sie an und begann sie sanft schaukelnd durch den Raum zu tragen.  
  
Schnell war der winzige Mensch in seinen Armen wieder eingeschlafen. Ohne sie zu wecken, legte er sie zurück in die Wiege und deckte sie zu.  
  
Er löschte die Kerzen und ging zurück zu Laila, die zusammengesackt auf dem Bett saß.  
  
Severus ließ sich neben ihr nieder und legte den Arm um sie.  
  
„Laila…. Da ist noch etwas…"   
  
Sie sah ihn an, Angst erfüllte ihre Augen und Severus hasste es sie so zu sehen.   
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich möchte, dass du das Land verlässt."  
  
Entsetzten trat auf ihr sonst so schönes Gesicht.   
  
„Nein! Nicht ohne dich!"  
  
„Laila, jetzt hör mal zu! Ich bin die Gefahr, sie wollen mich. Du und die Kleine sind nur Mittel um mich zu bekommen. Nimm Mira und geh! Solange ich in der Schule bin, wird mir nichts geschehen."  
  
Noch immer schüttelte sie den Kopf und begann wieder zu weinen.   
  
„Nein, ich will nicht."  
  
Severus nahm sie erneut in den Arm.  
  
„Die Zeit wird vorbeigehen, wenn es soweit ist kommt ihr wieder. Ich kann euch am Wochenende besuchen", flüsterte er, während er sanft ihre Haare streichelte.  
  
„Bitte, ich will euch nicht verlieren."   
  
Krampfhaft hielt er seine eigenen Tränen zurück.  
  
Laila hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
  
„Ich schaff das nicht ohne dich Sev. Ich kann nicht mehr."  
  
„Du kannst das!" Er stockte. „ Oh Gott, es tut mir alle so leid!"   
  
Er begann nun doch zu weinen, ohne Kontrolle liefen die Tränen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Diesmal war es Laila die ihn an sich zog.   
  
„Jetzt hör du mal auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, ich wusste schließlich auf was ich mich da einlasse."   
  
Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.  
  
„Wenn du meinst es ist das Beste, dann werde ich gehen."   
  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und noch immer Tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß."   
  
Laila küsste seine Stirn und schob sich in seinen Arm.  
  
Zusammen sanken sie auf das Bett und Severus zog mit der freien Hand die Decke über sie beide.  
  
„Bleibst du heute Nacht?"  
  
Severus nickte und zog sie näher an sich.  
  
Lucius stand vor Narcissa auf, er verließ eine Stunde später das Haus und kam bis zum späten Abend nicht wieder. Dass wäre nicht das Problem gewesen, nur hatte er den ganzen Tag so viele Termine gehabt, dass er nicht dazu gekommen war über sein kleines Problem mit Severus nachzudenken. Dabei lief ihm die Zeit davon. Er hatte noch 24 Stunden.  
  
Gerade hatte er sich zum Essen hingesetzt, als im die vielleicht rettende Idee kam und er sich im aufspringen, ernsthaft fragte warum er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war.  
  
Ohne eine Erklärung ließ er Narcissa sitzen und eilte aus dem Haus.  
  
Severus würde sie sicher besuchen und das einzige was er tun musste, war ihm einen Ortungszauber anzuhängen und ihm zu folgen. Es war so einfach!  
  
Kaum hatte er zehn Minuten später die Ländereien von Hogwarts betreten, kam ihm auch schon eine große dunkle Gestalt entgegen. Lucius grinste, manchmal war das Leben doch gar nicht so schlecht. Er ließ Severus an sich vorbeigehen und folgte ihm dann lautlos im Schatten der Bäume.  
  
Kurz bevor der Weg auf die Straße nach Hogsmeade traf, stoppte Severus plötzlich, er schien etwas in seinem Umhang zu suchen.  
  
Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Rücken und sprach einige Worte, dann schoss ein Strahl dunkelblauen Lichts aus seinem Zauberstab und traf Severus im Rücken. Der reagierte nicht, es bildete sich ein kleiner runder Lichtkreis an der Stelle wo der Zauber getroffen hatte. Lucius grinste zufrieden und Severus ging ohne etwas gemerkt zu haben weiter.  
  
Kaum hatten sie die Grenzen von Hogwarts überschritten disapparierte Severus, Lucius folgte ihm, wohin auch immer.  
  
Lucius stand in einer dunklen Gasse, die sein alter Schulfreund gerade verließ. Schnell folgte er ihm und sah Severus gerade noch in einem Hauseingang verschwinden.  
  
Die verschlossene Tür war ein Kinderspiel, doch kaum hatte er das Haus betreten, welches scheinbar eines mit diesen Muggelwohnungen war, verlor Lucius Zauberstab jede Ortung für Severus. Es war als wäre er weg.  
  
Lucius fluchte. Das war unmöglich! Nein…., war es nicht, nicht wenn ein Geheiminswahrer sie schütze. Verdammt! Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Gut dann würde er eben warten, irgendwann müssten sie ja einmal herauskommen und wenn er dann da war……  
  
*****+++++****  
  
hübsch ans reviewn denken ;-) 


	3. Das Ende

So, nun bin ich auch hier fertig und wie schon angekündigt ist es kein fröhliches ende. Trotzdem lest mal schon und viel Spaß dabei!  
  
Kapitel 3: Das Ende  
  
Die halbe Nacht stand Lucius an der Straßenecke und wartete. Eigentlich dachte er schon ganz umsonst gekommen zu sein, aber dann öffnete sich leise die Haustür und tatsächlich war es Severus in Begleitung einer Frau die einen Säugling auf dem Arm trug. Immerhin sah sie gut aus, auch wenn das nicht viel von ihrem Schlammblut-sein entschuldigte.  
  
Wenn Lucius erst Severus außer Gefecht setzte, sollten die anderen beiden kein Problem mehr sein. Aus dem Schatten heraus richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und murmelte „Stupor.". Der Fluch traf Severus in die Seite und er fiel gelähmt zu Boden. Seine Frau schrie kurz auf und auch wenn sie ihren Zauberstab schon in der Hand hatte, war Lucius schneller.   
  
„Imperio!"   
  
So würde er am wenigsten Ärger mit ihr haben, wenn er sie bei sich hätte würde Severus morgen folgen. Das war wirklich einfacher, als er gedacht hatte.  
  
„Los Schlammblut! Du kommst mit zu mir."   
  
Gedankenlos kam die Frau zu ihm, mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen apparierte Lucius mit ihr nach Hause.  
  
„Sir?? Ist alles in Ordnung bei ihnen?"   
  
Severus wurde von irgendjemandem geschüttelt. Er öffnete die Augen und wurde vom frühen Tageslicht geblendet. Eine Frau kniete neben ihm und sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung? Was machen sie hier auf der Straße?"  
  
Es traf ihn wie ein schmerzvoller Schlag in den Magen, so schnell es ging stand er auf. Noch ein wenig irritiert sah er sich um, dann ließ er die Frau einfach stehen und lief nach oben in die Wohnung. Vielleicht war alles doch nur ein Traum gewesen……  
  
Doch die Wohnung war leer und ihm war klar, dass es natürlich alles Realität war. Schwer atmend stand er im Wohnzimmer, die Welt schien ihren Boden verloren zu haben und er war so furchtbar wütend. Vor allem auf sich selbst.   
  
Ohne viel nachzudenken griff er sich das nächstbeste was ihm in die Hände kam und warf es an die Wand. Das Gefäß voller Floh Pulver zersprang glitzernd an der Wand.  
  
Völlig zusammengesackt saß Severus auf einem Stuhl in Dumbledores Büro. Er hatte gerade geschildert was passiert war, zumindest soweit er sich daran erinnern konnte.  
  
„Und du meinst, dass es Lucius war?", wollte Albus wissen.  
  
„Sicher, wer denn sonst? Ich sollte zu ihm gehen."  
  
„Severus, beruhig dich erstmal, was soll das denn helfen?"  
  
„Beruhigen??? Albus?!!? Ich kann doch nicht hier sitzen, während der mit Laila und Mira sonst was macht!"  
  
„Was willst du denn tun, wenn du da bist? Severus, dass ist doch genau das was die wollen!"  
  
„Das weiß ich auch, aber wenn ich gehe und sie frei sind, dann ist es eben so!"  
  
„Das hilft auch niemanden und meinst du wirklich, dass es so einfach ist?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!!! Ich werde Lucius einfach umbringen und dann hab ich das Problem nicht mehr!"  
  
Dumbledore seufzte und allein das hätte Severus dazu bringen können ihm an den Hals zu springen.  
  
„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe!!!"   
  
Severus drehte sich um und verließ das Büro seines Direktors.  
  
Er fühlte sich wie ein Tier in einem Käfig, als er durch die nie enden wollenden Flure von Hogwarts lief. Als ihm langsam die Erkenntnis kam, dass Dumbledore wohl Recht hatte, hätte er am liebsten noch etwas kaputt geschlagen.   
  
Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können?? Es war alles seine Schuld und die Chance, dass er es wieder richten konnte war mehr als gering. Hätte er Laila nur nie da mit rein gezogen, hätte er sie nur gleich ganz weit weg von sich geschickt, als er die Rachegelüste des dunklen Lords zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte.   
  
Aber nein, aus purem Egoismus ließ er die beiden bleiben und nun hatte er sie direkt in den Tod geschickt. 'Hey Severus vielleicht ist noch Hoffnung' meldete sich seine positive Seite. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ sich auf eine der Bänke im Verwandlungsflur sinken. Es war hoffnungslos.   
  
Ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen ging er nach unten in sein Büro. Die Schüler, die er auf dem Weg traf oder anrempelte, beachtete er gar nicht weiter.   
  
Ewigkeiten wie es ihm schien saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und grübelte über eine Lösung nach, zumindest versuchte er es denn die meiste Zeit war sein Kopf einfach nur leer. Ab und zu schossen einige Erinnerungen in Bildern durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Die erste Nacht mit Laila, der sonnige Maitag an dem Mira kam und noch so viele andere kleine und kostbare Momente. Energisch schüttelte Severus den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen, die ihn nah an die Grenze der absoluten Verzweiflung brachten, loszuwerden. Doch immer wieder schaffte es eine kleine in den Vordergrund.  
  
Irgendwann gab er das denken auf und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer in den Sessel am Kamin und starrte ins tote Feuer.  
  
Es schien der längste Tag seines Lebens werden zu wollen, die Stunden zogen sich dahin und jede schien dreimal so lange zu dauern wie sonst.  
  
Als es an der Tür klopfte, zuckte Severus vor Schreck zusammen.   
  
„Ja? Wer ist da?"  
  
„Ich bin's, Albus."  
  
„Oh…, komm rein."  
  
Dumbledore betrat den Raum und blieb neben dem Kamin stehen. Mitleidig sah er zu Severus herunter.  
  
„Ich habe dem Ministerium bescheid gesagt, alles was sie an Auroren auftreiben konnten steht bereit, sie warten nur noch auf Zeit und Ort."  
  
Severus tröstete das wenig.   
  
„Toll und wie finden sie den Ort heraus?"  
  
„Durch dich."  
  
„Wie soll das funktionieren Albus? Ich weiß doch selbst nicht wo ich lande wenn ich disappariere."   
  
„Schon mal etwas von Ortungszauber gehört? Was meinst du wie Lucius dich gefunden hat?"  
  
„Vielleicht könnte das gehen. Aber selbst wenn, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es funktioniert."  
  
„Herrgott noch mal Severus!!! Jetzt gib dich nicht so auf!"  
  
„Warum sollte ich das nicht?? Meine Familie kann ich eh nicht mehr retten!"  
  
„Jetzt reiß dich bitte zusammen, mit dieser Einstellung ist sicher nichts mehr zu retten."  
  
Severus seufzte.   
  
„Du hast ja Recht, aber was soll ich denn machen? Es ist so aussichtslos."  
  
Gerade hatte er den Satz beendet da durchschoss ein beißender Schmerz seinen linken Arm. Zwar tat das Mal schon seit Tagen immer wieder weh, doch dies mal bedeutete es etwas anderes.  
  
„Es soweit. Er ruft mich."   
  
Man hörte die Angst schon beinahe in seiner Stimme, nun versagte schon das an seinem Körper was er am besten beherschte.   
  
Severus stand auf und griff nach seinem Umhang. Dumbledore kam zu ihm.  
  
„Ich werde sofort im Ministerium bescheid sagen und du bekommst das hier." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und machte ein kleines Kreuz über Severus Kopf, der ihn daraufhin fragend ansah.  
  
„Der Ortungszauber Sev."  
  
Severus nickte nur und wollte zur Tür gehen, doch sein Direktor hielt ihn zurück und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
„Pass gut auf dich auf Sev."  
  
Severus nickte ernst und verließ frierend die Kerker, das Schloss und schließlich die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Dort stand er, den Blick noch einmal zur Schule und ihrem See gerichtet und schließlich nach zwei ewigen Minuten überwand er sich und disapparierte.  
  
Kaum nahm er seine Umgebung wieder wahr, sah er sich schnell um. Er war in einem alten Haus, es war kalt und der Kreis der Todesser stand schon vollständig in der Mitte des Raumes.  
  
„Severus….." Es war die eiskalte Stimme des Lords. „Schön, dass du auch hier bist, wir warten schon so lange auf dich."  
  
„Wo sind Laila und Mira?", war Severus einzige Frage.  
  
„Geduld, geduld. Du wirst sie noch früh genug sehen. Komm doch erstmal etwas näher."  
  
Misstrauisch umblickend ging Severus ein paar Schritte näher zum Kreis, der sich für ihn öffnete und hinter ihm wieder schloss.  
  
„Weißt du, dass ich dich seit längerer Zeit in unserem Kreis vermisse, Severus?"  
  
Severus schwieg, denn das war im Zweifel bei Voldemort immer besser.  
  
„Außerdem sind mir so ganz ekelhafte Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, du wärst ein Verräter. Also nicht nur untreu, nein auch noch Verrat! Dir ist doch klar was das bedeutet oder?"  
  
„Lasst Laila und Mira gehen, dann könnt ihr mit mir machen was ihr wollt."  
  
„Mal sehen…. Lucius!!"  
  
Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Todesser der eine Frau hinter sich herzog trat ein. Severus wollte auf ihn zustürmen, doch plötzlich hielt ihn jemand fest.  
  
„Nimm deine verfluchten Hände von ihr Lucius!!"  
  
Malfoy lachte.   
  
„Nun reg dich mal wieder ab, meinst du ernsthaft ich würde so ein Schlammblut länger als nötig anfassen??"   
  
Er schubste Laila die Mira auf dem Arm hatte in den Kreis.  
  
Voldemort betrat ebenfalls den Kreis und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. Er ging hinüber zu Laila, die vor Angst leicht zitterte.  
  
„Hey Kindchen, keine Angst es passiert schon nichts."   
  
Er hob die Hand und strich durch ihr Gesicht. Wie gelähmt hielt sie still.   
  
„Geschmack hast du wenigstens Severus."  
  
„Fasst sie nicht an!!"  
  
„Keine Panik Severus, alles wird gut, sehr bald schon."  
  
Wütend wand sich Severus in dem festen Griff der beiden Todesser die ihn festhielten.  
  
„Lasst sie gehen, bitte. Sie haben doch nichts getan. Nehmt mich, die beiden haben gar nichts damit zu tun."   
  
Severus bettelte, sein Stolz, seine Würde, alles war ihm egal solange die beiden gesund dort wegkamen.  
  
„Gut, wie du möchtest." Voldemort richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Laila. „Avada Kedavra!"  
  
„NEIN!!!!!" Severus riss sich los und stürmte auf Laila zu um es irgendwie zu verhindern, doch er kam zu spät und konnte sie nur noch auffangen, bevor sie den Boden traf.  
  
„Laila! Laila!!!!" Unbewusst hatte er angefangen zu weinen.  
  
„Ach Severus….Du weißt doch das es zwecklos ist."  
  
Er ignorierte den Einwand, mit zitternden Händen griff Severus nach Mira die regungslos in Lailas Armen lag, doch als er ihr Gesicht zu sich drehte sah es ihn auch nur mit großen erstarrten Augen an. Die Tränen liefen nun noch unkontrollierter und er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Verzweiflung und Hass.  
  
Sehr langsam stand Severus auf, er war nicht sicher ob seine Beine ihn tragen würden. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah er Voldemort ins Gesicht. Langsam griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, doch bevor er auch nur zu einem Fluch ansetzten konnte traf ihn selbst einer und warf ihn zu Boden.  
  
Eine Welle von unglaublichen Schmerzen brach über ihn ein. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, auch nicht gegen die kommenden Flüche, Beschimpfungen oder Schläge. Auch bettelte er nicht. Kein Wort verließ seinen Mund.  
  
Er hasst sie alle mehr als alles andere, abgesehen von sich selbst. Etwas bessere hatte er nicht verdient. Er gab sich auf und ließ sich in das tiefe Tal der Schmerzen fallen. Sollten sie mit ihm machen was sie wollten. Es gab keinen Sinn mehr zu kämpfen. Leben war nicht wichtig. 


End file.
